


Oh, Your Love is Sunlight

by embarassed_fanfic



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, also in-universe!! i don’t even think this would work in a modern au, no beta we die like men, this is so self indulgent, uhhh around season 2 or 3??? this wasn’t written with cannon in mind oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarassed_fanfic/pseuds/embarassed_fanfic
Summary: Gilbert and Anne are growing closer but does that really pose a threat to their other friendships? Is it really inappropriate to be close with someone of the opposite sex?(I’m bad at summaries but I promise this is cute my friend said so)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 43





	Oh, Your Love is Sunlight

Anne didn’t really know what to expect at school. The days were long and warm and school was lovely but she couldn’t help but crave the outdoors more.  
She wandered in and put her coat on the hook, quickly greeted by Diana and Ruby. A newer face was a part of the welcoming party. Gilbert said hello and asked her how the Cuthberts were doing.  
Anne decided not to think too long on why Gilbert joined Diana and Ruby in greeting her. She tried to focus on her schoolwork, which wasn’t very difficult. Miss Stacey could obviously feel the buzz among her students and decided to teach a lesson about art, specifically from the 1300s-1600s in western Europe. She called this the renaissance. She showed pictures from books, belonging to people named Michaelangelo and Da Vinci.  
These paintings filled Anne with such a thrill. When she found out these paintings were hung in museums and even that one of the artists had painted a chapel, the idea wouldn’t leave her mind.  
Once lunch began she and the class headed outside, everybody wanted to take an advantage of the nice weather.  
It was a small group; herself, Diana, Ruby, and Gilbert. Quickly Gilbert brought up the lesson.  
“To think of all that art, just across an ocean, it’s-”  
“Spectacular!” Anne really didn’t mean to interrupt but she couldn’t contain her excitement.  
She looked to see if Gilbert looked upset but he was just smiling at her, so she continued, “It’s really extraordinary to think that all of that art is still accessible even when it was painted so long ago. Oh what I would give to see the Sistine Chapel with my own eyes!”  
Gilbert quickly nodded, “ It only makes me want to travel to Paris even more, to have a chance to see such a thing.”  
Anne smiled, ignoring the feeling in her stomach when he mentioned leaving,”You have to promise to write to me if you do.”  
“I guess I owe it to you, since last time you wrote me first,” He chuckled. She laughed along and proceeded to tell him how thrilling it was to receive a letter addressed from Trinidad.  
The next thing either of them knew, the lunch bell was ringing again and they looked to realize their friends had already entered the building.  
“We must have scared them off with all our rambling,” chided Gilbert. They packed up and entered back in the school building.

On the way home, Diana nudged Anne’s shoulder, “So, Gilbert?”  
“What about him?” Anne asked.  
Diana rolled her eyes and giggled, “Neither of you looked away from each other for the entirety of lunch!”  
Anne looked scandalized,”You’re overexaggerating!”  
“If you say so,” she dawled.  
Anne ignored her and the topic shifted.

The next day, Gilbert nonchalantly greeted Anne when she sat down for class, separate from the welcoming party. He was reading when Anne entered the building, so she understood.  
Miss Stacey returned to her normal teaching schedule today, evenly sectioning out her lessons of reading, arithmetic, science, and history. Anne still didn’t love mathematics but she laughed and reminisced at her past ignorance and hatred. So much had changed since she first arrived at school in Avonlea. She remembered when she hit Gilbert with her slate and almost laughed before heading outside for lunch.  
Today the seating was different, all the girls were sitting together. After a few minutes, Gilbert joined and sat next to Anne. They reacted similarly to how they did the day before, swiftly falling into an easy conversation.  
When Anne looked away from Gilbert’s direction about halfway through lunch, she realized the girls had moved away in a closed circle.  
“Did they leave because of us?” She pointed out the move to him. He shrugged.  
The next thing she knew, it was the end of the school day. When she entered the cloakroom she quickly realized the girls were all there waiting for her.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” escaped Josie’s mouth.  
“What are you talking about?” Anne questioned cluelessly, while picking up her stuff.  
“You and Gilbert have become very close,” She seemed to put a weird emphasis on close, “ lately.”  
“We ate lunch together,” Anne answered shortly, turning to look at the girls. Josie was in the front of the group. The other girls looked uncomfortable and avoided Anne’s glance.  
“You eat lunch together and don’t acknowledge the presence of anybody else,” Josie stepped toward her. Anne wasn’t sure how to respond or where this was going so she kept her mouth shut.  
“It’s inappropriate to become this close when neither of you aren’t affianced.” Anne was taken aback, “affianced”?  
“Affianced?” she asked aloud.  
“Yes, you two are acting like Prissy and Mr. Phillips when they were engaged.” Anne only felt more confused.  
“But were just friends, can you not be friends with the opposite sex?”  
Gilbert walked towards the group, “What’s going on?” Anne’s eyes widened at him.  
“You and Anne are too close, it’s inappropriate,” Josie stated matter-of-factly.Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this.  
Anne felt the need to stand up for both of them, “We’re friends, and it’s not your place to investigate how close we are.”  
Josie just turned and walked away,  
“What was that all about?” Gilbert asked the group.  
“ We felt left out at lunch, but Josie changed that into something else. I’m sorry,” Diana explained. Anne hugged her and whispered that it was okay.


End file.
